Deal or No Deal: Shugo Chara style! XD
by iCookieX3
Summary: My weirdness... MUAHAHHAHAHA... Thingie I wrote for fun XD R&R! ... OR ELSE... MY PERSONAL GOON. THE "COOKIE MONSTER" ...WILL TRACK. YOU. DOWN. READ IT. REVIEW. YOU KNOW YOU WANNA
1. WEIRDNESS! XD

ME: I HAVE NOOO IDEA WHAT TO DO, SINCE THIS IS MA FIRST STORY...

well... i dunnno if you could even CLASSIFY this as a story.. but whatever :D

HEHE! ... I THINKKKK... IM SUPPOSED TO PUT A "DISCLAIMER" OF SOME SORT... soo... YEAHHH... DISCLAIMER? o.O I do not own Shugo Chara, or Deal or No Deal, they own me! :D

...REVIEW. OR ELSE.

IF YOU ARE READING THIS. THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO REVIEW.

COME ON.

DO IT.

YOU KNOW YOU WANNAAAA~

P.S. Tadase bashing in next chappy XP

...COME ON! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO HAVE A LOVE MONKEYING ACCOUNT! you can be Anonoymous~ :D

Phweaseeeeee?

******************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ikuto: NYHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE…

Tadase: Amu-Chan, I LOVE CHU!

…

Yoru: WE ALREADY KNOW THAT-NYA…

Ikuto: I LIKE TO STALK PEOPLE! N I LOVE AMU!

Tadase: I LOVE AMU TOO!

Amu: I DON`T LIKE ANY OF YOU! IM IN LOVE WITH BOB. AHHHH… HE CAPTURED MY HEART… IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT… HE STALLKED ME, AND I STALKED HIM… *sighs*

…

Me:

NOW

IT IS TIME

FOR THE SHOW

NYEHEHEHE¸

HEHEHHE

HEH

:D

THAT MAKES AN ARROW IF YOU LOOK… HEHEH…^^

Howie: NOW ITS TIME FOR THE SHOW. …. … …. …. …. … … COOKIES!...

Me: ITS TIME TO GET SERIOUS… OH YEAH…

Tadase: OOOOH, YOU, (referring to meh) YOUR SOOO COOOL.

Me: *blushes* I KNOW… XD

_Show starts_

Howie: Well, our next contestant is Hinamori Amu!

*Amu runs in to the stage*

Amu: HELLO EVERYBODY…HEHEHEHE…

…

Howie: OKAY… LETS START THE GAME, SHALL WE? Amu, pick your first case number!

Amu: Well, I`m going to pick case number 5! (Me: 5 IS MA FAV NUMBER, NYA!)

Howie: Okie DOKIE!!!

Amu: Yes… okie…dokie…

Howie: NOW LETS HOPE, THAT THE MILLION IS IN THERE. YOU HAVE TO PICK 6 CASES.

Amu: Okay, I will pick… CASE NUMBER 7.

Howie: That's Jane! Jane, open your case!

_Shows 1,000,000_

Amu: DAMN YOU JANE! BLAHHHH!!!! BLAHHHHHH!!!! MEANIEEE!

Tadase: *jumps out of nowhere and holds her hand* Amu-Chan, calm down!

Amu: GET OUTTA MY FACE YOU-

Howie: GO TO COMMERCIAL!

Amu: *hyperventilating* …ITS OKAY…IM GOOD. By the way Tadase… WHY DO YOU HAVE RED EYES? DOES THAT MEAN THAT… YOU WANT TO KILL ME? AHHHH! AHHH!

Ikuto: *jumps out of the sky* WHAT HAPPENED MY CHERRY BLOSSOM? (Me: WTH…)

Amu: TADASE JUST THREATENED TO KILL ME AND THEN EAT ALL OF THE COOKIE MONSTER`S COOKIES!

Howie: YOU MONSTER TADASE… GET OUT OF THE STUDIO! NOWWWW!

Tadase: But… 

Howie: STOP SWEARING IN MY STUDIO! BUTTTTTTTTT? BLAH.

Tadase: But, YOU JUST SAID BUT. Does that mean that it`s the B word? ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORD! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain!

…

Me: WASN`T THAT JUST BEAUTIFUL FOLKS?

I know… THAT SUCKED… NYEHEHHEE… I JUST WROTE THIS… FOR JANE. AHAHAHHAHA…

I MENTIONENED UR NAME JANEYYYY! AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAh…*slows down in to a supervillan evil laugh* XD

BAIIIII!!!

LET COOKIES BE WITH CHU ALLL!

Remember, DON`T BE ANGRY AT THE STORY, BE ANGRY WITH MY TWISTED MIND, WHICH WROTE THE STORY!

…

SUGAR!

... REVIEW.

PRESS THAT...magical button below this text that im writing right now ^.^

Pleaseeee???

YOU'LL GET A FREE HUGGG~


	2. COOLNESS! X3

Me: IT'S PEANUT BUTTER DISCLAIMER TIME! BOO YEAH!

Ran: You go girl!

Me: HAHAHHA. SEEE? I'M CONSIDERED AS A GIRL! NOT SOME HALF-ALIEN MUTANT LIKE THOSE "FRIENDS" I HAVE. PSH. Okay… before I run out of space, I'm going to do a disclaimer. :D I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!!! …OR DO I? *random guy looks left and right* DUN DUN DUN!!!! …OR DEAL OR NO DEAL. :D …OR THE MACARENA. (just saying) ^.^

P.S. REVIEW!

*********************************************************************************

*continued from last chpter*

Tadase: But, YOU JUST SAID BUT. Does that mean that it`s the B word? ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORD! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain! ZOMGGG! IjustSAIDtheBWORDagain!

Me:SHUT UPPPPPPP! ZOMG.

CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT UP? CAN'T YOU JUST UNDERSTAND THAT YOU ARE ANNOYING? OMG. BE QUIET. GO STAND IN A HOLE. JUST SO YOU KNOW, AMU DOESN'T LIKE YOU. AMU LIKES IKUTO. SO EITHER BE A PERVERT LIKE IKUTO, OR JUST BE QUIET. GOSH.

Everyone: …

Me: LETS GET BACK TO THE SHOWWWW~

Tadase: *wipes a tear off* Fine… 

Howie: Okay… fine. OKIE DOKIE FOLKS! TADASE IS STILL HERE BECAUSE…well…he started crying… and… yeah… I can't say no to a gir- a boy.

Amu: CAN I PICK MY OTHER CASES NOW?

Howie: …yes. You have to pick 5 more cases.

Amu: Okieee~ Umm… I guess I'll go with.. 14.

Howie: Why 14?

Amu: Well… I think ninjas are cool, so, if you think of each letter as a number, like a=1 and b=2, the first letter of ninja is n, so… n=14. SOO… YEAH.

Howie: …okay. Miranda, OPEN THE CASE.

_*shows 500*_

Amu: YEAH! OOOH! TAKE THAT! BOO YEAH! *starts doing the Macarena*

Ikuto: CHERRRY BLOSSSOM???

Amu: …

Tadase: *randomly comes from out of nowhere* Amu-chan, I LOVE YOU.

Amu: *punches Tadase in the nose* BAHHH! BAHHHH!!!! BAHHHHHHH!!!!

Howie: Hehe… you sound like a sheep. Hehe.

Amu: YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME, CUE BALL? YO HEAD IS SO SHINY I CAN SEE MA REFLECTION IN IT. OOHH… FEEL THE BURN. TSSSSSSS… (no offence to bald people or the people who just witnessed my, "DISS". I KNOW IT SUCKS. STOP MAKING ME FEEL BAD ABOUT MYSELF! MAN.)

Howie: …ITS NOT MY FAULT I'M BALD! *cries in corner*

Amu: Hehe… I made a middle-aged man cry. XD

Howie: Oka-y Am-u.. *cries while talking* umm… p-pick anoth-er c-case…

Amu: Okie doke. Umm… case… 18.

Howie: Whyyyy?

Amu: Wh-

Ikuto: *pushes Amu lightly away* NO. I WILL HANDLE THIS, SNOOKIE PUSS. (Me: WTH) WHY DO YOU CARE? JUST GET ON WITH THE GAMEEEE! ZOMG. ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG.

Amu: OOOOHHH… I've never seen that "TAKE CONTROL" side of you Ikuto. RRRRRRRRrrrr.

Ikuto: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Amu:RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Ikuto:RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-

Tadase: SHUT UP!

Me: :OOOOOO OMG. TADASE JUST SWOREEE! OMG. HE JUST SAID THE S WORD! ZOMG! I JUST SAiD THE S WORD! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN! ZOMG! I JUST SAID THE S WORD AGAIN!

Tadase: YOU TOO.

Me: LE GASP!

Tadase: YEAHHHH. THIS IS THE BAD SIDE OF MEH. *rips open shirt* *tattoo of Amu's Amulet Heart on it* OHHHHH… YEAH.

Howie: AHHHHHHHH! MY EYESSSSS! THEY BURNNNNNNNNNNN….

Audience: GASP!

Amu: AHHHHHHHHHH! IKUTO! MY KITTY CAT! SAVE ME FROM THIS UGLY-NESS! MAHHHHHH!

Ikuto: Don't worry, my LOVE MONKEY.

Amu: *giggles crazily* HEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEEHEHHEE.

Me: TO BE CONTINUED. *DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN…*

*********************************************************************************

Me: WASN'T THAT JUST BEA-UTI-FUL? Okie doke. HIT THAT MAGICAL BUTTON UNDER THIS TEXT IM WRITING RIGHT NOW AND YOU AND YOU WILL JUST A FREE HUG. *opens arms romantically* AND IF YOU DON'T… JUST SO YOU KNOW. I. WILL. PERSONALLY. KICK. YOUR. LOVE MONKEY.

Amu: LE GASP!

Me: MUAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.


	3. Author's Note :D

**Hai pplz~****3**

**Didja miss meh? I know chu did! X3**

**OMG! I GOT LIKE, A REVIEW, FROM LIKE, A REAL PERSON! (not you Jane XD)**

**REVIEWWW!**

**Pleaseeee? *puppy dog eyes***

…**FINE. PSHHH…**

**I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR **_**REVIEWS…**_**PSH!**

**ACTUALLY. **

**I JUST FIGURED OUT SOMETHING… *wiggles eyebrows***

**When I TELL YOU to review… you DON'T, so if I tell you NOT to review, that means you will! **

***laughs crazily* AHAHAHAHA! ITS JUST SOOO STUPID…IT JUST MIGHT WORK. MUAHAHHAHA.**

**HAHAHHA.**

**HAHAHA..**

**HAHA…**

**Hah..**

**Ha….**

**Ha. **

**Ha? **

**Ha.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLES!**

**I mean… DON'T REVIEW…**

**XD**

**ENCOURAGE ME!**

**COME ON!**

**YOU KNOW THAT YOU LOVE MESSED UP WRITING!!!**

**SO DO IT!**

**I mean…DON'T… **


End file.
